Silver (Pernico Roommate AU)
by HomoHeterix
Summary: Nico di Angelo used to live alone- until he lost his well paying job. Thus, he lost his fantastic income. So, knowing he had to, he got the best paying roommate he could. What better than a sarcastic, blue-obsessed Percy Jackson? (Rated M For Future Sexual Themes)(Short Multi-Chapter)(Smut in Chapter Six for You Nasties)
1. Craigslist

Nico groaned loudly as he bounced impatiently in his chair, having just paid the bills. He only had about fifty dollars after seeing how much it'd add up, and, reluctantly, he decided he needed a roommate. He didn't care which gender, for he was one of the most non-predatory gays to ever exist. He had _never_ shared a room with someone before. He knew he still technically wasn't, but he hadn't even been in the same house overnight with someone for years.

Grudgingly, Nico opened Craigslist. He hated using the site and he barely remembered his login from when he was poor and needed a roommate all those years ago. Only two, but still. He was twenty-five and needed a roommate, which would have ashamed his father. Well, he'd become even more ashamed. His father had cut him off when he lost the job he worked for days to get him.

After he'd spent about half-an-hour on the ad, he read over it and smiled. He made sure they were above the age of twenty-three, but younger than thirty. He silently put it up and closed his laptop, pushing himself away from the desk. He ran his hand through his raven-colored hair, wandering into his bedroom. The walls were painted with sloppy black and navy-blue, but a few places in the corners were chipping off to reveal the original creamy colors.

Nico took a deep breath and sat down on the edge of the bed. If he couldn't get a roommate, he may have to sell the place. That was the last thing he wanted, because honestly, he'd lived here since he moved out from his dad's. He'd had his first roommate here, who then moved out to live with his wife. Yep, his roommate got married at the age of twenty-one, and here Nico was, single as ever.

He sighed and looked over at his clock. He'd been voltunteering at the animal shelter all day, though he'd never admit his fascination for animals. He climbed up the bed and tugged off his socks, dropping them on the ground as well as his skinny jeans. He stayed in his oversized shirt, keeping it hugged close. It was his ex-boyfriend, Will's. He had died in a car accident last year, leaving Nico a mess and barely able to do his job.

Now, though, Will was a happy memory. Sure, it was still sad that he wouldn't get to cuddle up to him after a long day of work, but he knew how sad Will _would_ be if he knew Nico had been suffering so much. So, the smaller man had put it behind him and gotten over it. The shirt he wore now was the only thing he had of Will's, because he'd given everything else to his family.

Nico let out a heavy breath, pulling the heavy duvet over himself. He'd always liked the warmth it provided his small frame, leaving him waking up and feeling like he'd just been cuddle-bombed by a bear. So, with the comfort of his bed surrounding him, Nico closed his eyes.

ГГ

Nico woke up to the loud _ding!_ from his computer. He grunted, knowing he wouldn't be getting notifications from anything but Craigslist. He dragged himself out of bed and walked to his computer, plopping down on the chair. He opened it and clicked the notification, frowning slightly. When he read over how much the guy was willing to pay, he immediately messaged him saying yes. He sent the address as well, now smiling.

The guy was twenty-six and had just gotten out of college, needing a place to live. He'd had a roommate in his dorm at school, but he was moving into a different apartment with his best friend and his girlfriend because it was even cheaper. Nico thrust his fist into the air- Percy Jackson, a name even Nico knew from one of the business men at his old work- was moving in and paying over half the rent.

Nico hummed victoriously, shutting his laptop. Percy had replied immediately, saying he'd be there to check it out by three. The dark-haired boy smiled to himself as he walked to his bedroom, grabbing jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. As he got dressed, he looked down at the now faint scars on his chest. Pursing his lips and kind of refusing to think about them, Nico tugged the black shirt on over them.


	2. Cooking?

Nico sighed as he finished making the cookies, though they were burnt. He'd never had a talent for baking, and whenever he had people over (which was like, never), he always had to just give them vegetables. Hopefully, if Percy decided to move in, he'd have some sort of skill for cooking so they didn't always eat absolute cancer and chocolate milk. If he had the money, Nico would usually just use his extra money to buy some expensive food for every dinner, just eating pre-made salads for lunch. Breakfast was quite non-existent due to his usually busy schedule, but now he was working at the shelter for free and he didn't have the heart to skip breakfast. After all, it was one of the only things that actually entertained him.  
When he heard a loud _buzz!,_ he stopped trying to make the cookies look presentable and hurried to the door. He said a quick greeting, followed by 'Come in' as he unlocked the door. Nico held his breath until Percy got up to the door, knocking. He waited a whole five seconds before opening the door and smiling at him, pretending he hadn't been loitering at the door and waiting for him to knock. Before words could leave his lips, though, he actually _saw_ the guy in front of him.  
He hadn't seen anyone as gorgeous as the guy, who was looking at him with a lazy grin. His hair was messy and long, but not long enough that it grossed Nico out -because honestly, who likes guys with long hair- and he had the most _delicious_ tan. Nico's jaw dropped to the floor, but he quickly picked it back up again, taking a deep breath. "Hi," he seemed super oblivious to him having checked him out, as he just smiled. "Hey. You _are_ Nico, right?" he asked, looking kind of nervous. When Nico nodded, amused, Percy blushed, "Sorry, I just always go to the wrong place somehow. I'm not sure exactly why, but I always get directions mixed up. I'm not stupid, I promise." he rambled, obviously nervous.  
"It's okay, I didn't think you were," Nico said, kind of frowning. "Uh, anyways, come in. You're welcome to look anywhere, I don't have anything to hide."  
"No dead bodies?"  
"No dead bodies," he confirmed, sitting down on the arm of the couch as Percy entered, closing the door behind him. The guy seemed endlessly curious as he wandered into the kitchen, not even noticing that Nico was staring at him as he did so. His hair seemed like the type that'd get greasy, but it looked perfectly fine through the bright lights of the kitchen. Nico was sure he didn't want a roommate with body-odor and greasy hair, but Percy smelled perfectly fine and the Italian would be perfectly fine with running his fingers through his seemingly silky hair.  
"How many bathrooms do you have in here?" the green-eyed boy asked, peering at him curiously.  
"Uh, two. There's one connected to my room and one right there," Nico pointed at a door on the other side of the living room. "I had money to pay the rent for this thing when I bought it a few years ago, but I lost my job and stuff, so I needed a roommate. It's not a bad place and it's honestly not expensive for what it actually is."  
Percy smiled and leaned against the kitchen counter, "And my room?"  
"Right next to mine, so, right down there, the furthest one to the left."  
"When can I move in?" He asked casually, strolling back over to him. Nico blinked and squirmed awkwardly under his bright gaze,  
"Soon as possible, I hope. A few things, though. . . I can't cook for crap." he admitted, "So, if you have any experience there, that'd be nice. I'm fine with buying all the food, I just can't. . . cook it. I clean a lot, so that's mostly going to be on me, but please don't make a huge mess. Dishes on the coffee table is okay, just make sure to pick them up before you go to bed so I don't feel overwhelmed in the morning when I have to go to work. I don't like coming home to a ton of responsibilities. Also, don't force me to wash your clothes, I bought a washing machine for a reason: so I don't have to go pay and make everything more difficult because I don't want to put the _burden of my personal items on someone else_."  
Percy was staring at him, his hands stuffed in his sweatshirt pocket by that point. "I can cook. I do it a lot. In fact, I used to work at a restaurant." he replied, shifting where he was standing. "So, um, if I was in by tomorrow night, would you mind? My mom is getting exasperated at me being there because I always wake up in the middle of the night, and it wakes up my baby sister. She's an unnaturally light sleeper, so don't think I'm super loud and I'd wake you up."  
Nico narrowed his eyes slightly, "I should let you know, I'm not as nice as I am right now. I just needed a roommate."  
"Oh," Percy said quietly. "That's all right, I can leave you alone. I'm in the same boat as you-,"  
"Okay." Nico said bluntly, causing Percy to frown.  
"Okay. I'll be back tomorrow,"he said awkwardly, walking to the door.  
Nico watched him as he left, letting out a sigh of relief. He felt he wasn't himself as he talked to Percy, so when he left, he was relieved to have his own space back until the next day. He wasn't sure how living with Percy would turn out, but he knew it'd take a tremendous amount of stress off of his shoulders.


	3. Towels

Nico had just got home from the shelter and had been watching television for about five minutes, before the door opened. He had followed Percy out and given him the keys, so he could get in if he were at work when he showed up. Percy poked his head in, "Do you mind helping me with stuff?"  
Nico scrunched up his nose and turned the T.V. off, standing up and walking over to him, "How much stuff you got?" he asked, stuffing his hands in his back pockets and glowering at him.  
Percy sighed, "Just like, five boxes. Some are heavy with books my ex forced into my inventory, but other than that, everything should be pretty easy," he said as Nico followed him out of their apartment. "I'm sorry if I bother you, you know."  
Nico tried not to soften as he glanced over at him, "Just my personality." he tried, pressing the button to the elevator. Percy was pursing his lips as they both stepped in, Nico fidgeting and Percy still playing with his lips.  
"I'm sorry," Percy said, "I don't have to be your roommate, I'm sure I cou-,"  
"No!" Nico blurted, then blushing. "Sorry. You're just willing to pay a lot of rent and I really need that help. Sorry if I seem shallow for it, but I really just need the money and you seem like a slightly tolerable person."  
Percy's lips quirked upwards and he exited as the doors opened once more. Nico watched him for a moment before following. He didn't know why Percy was being so patient with him, because usually people were easily tired of his attitude. Nico's gaze was glued to his feet as he walked, mostly because he was used to never wanting to meet people in the eye. It really bothered is father when he was young, but the habit continued anyways.  
When they reached Percy's car, the tall boy opened the trunk and grabbed two boxes labeled 'Heavy'. Nico frowned slightly, secretly feeling guilty that Percy was probably doing all of the hard work. He picked up one of the boxes that was labeled Discs  and hurried back to the elevator. He rushed in after Percy, not wanting to wait for the metal room to come back. Plus, he hated being in elevators alone. He usually took the stairs, but he was carrying a decently heavy box and he wasn't up for the physical labor that'd ensue.  
Percy shot him a kind smile, though it was kind of awkward because it was quite lengthy as to not make him look stupid and just look away. When the elevator opened, Nico immediately walked out. He brought the box to Percy's room, carefully setting the box down on his bed. Percy came in behind him, setting the two heavy boxes down.  
"Do you happen to have a spare bookshelf I can keep my books and movies on?" Percy asked, already heading out for the last box. Nico bit his lip and peered out into the hangout room, sighing as he walked over to it. He dragged it to the room, panting by the time he was done. He'd been shuffling over the carpet as the heavy shelf nearly toppled on top of him. He was now laying down on Percy's bed, sweating slightly and panting. He wasn't used to having to move heavy things by himself and he'd just done it for the roommate he barely knew, hoping he'd appreciate it.  
When Percy came back, he stared at Nico laying on his bed for a moment, before setting the box down. "You didn't have to move it, you know. I could have done it." he said, sitting down next to the boy. He peered down at him for a moment before smiling and starting to open his boxes. "If you really want to help- trust me I'm thankful for your already helpful effort- you should help me put everything on the shelves. I suck at organizing things, so honestly, you might be some good in that department."  
Nico grunted in frustration and sat up, "I helped you with the bookshelf, I think you can put some stuff _on_ the shelf." He said sourly, making Percy pout. The green-eyed boy just nudged him off of his bed,  
"Then go do something productive," Percy snorted, standing up and starting to neatly put his books and movies on the shelf. Nico watched for a while before realizing he was putting them in chronological order, then wondering why he would need his help. He smiled slightly to himself because Percy was facing the other way, before finally leaving the other male alone in his new room.  
_

Later that night, Nico went to take a shower. The feeling of the hot water on his back made him feel relaxed after the long and stressful day. He'd had to clean out cupboard space for Percy, which he really didn't mind, it was just hard because he was short and he had been reaching up far a lot. So now that the hot water was relaxing his strained muscles, he felt much better. He wrapped a towel around his waist before cursing, remembering that he didn't live alone anymore. He should have brought his clothes into the bathroom to put on after the shower, but he'd been stupid enough to forget the roommate that would be right across the hall as he walked into his bathroom, only a towel on his hips. Of course, Percy wouldn't think anything of it, but Nico being gay would complicate a lot of things.  
Nico braved all of his courage and pulled the door open slightly, peeking out to see if Percy was out there. When he didn't see him, Nico slid out of the bathroom and hurried to his room. His bare feet slapped against the wood floor until he reached the carpet, which he always was glad he had. As Nico took one hand away from his towel to open his bedroom door, the door behind him creaked open, making him jump and drop the other side of the towel. Dread filled him as he stayed in the exact spot he was in, holding the doorknob so tightly his knuckles turned white. As soon as he heard a noise out of Percy he opened his door and sprinted inside, slamming it behind him. He grabbed some boxers and a tee-shirt, tugging them on quickly. His eyes were burning as he dug through his drawers for some pants, before being hit with the absolutely soul-crushing realization that all of his pants were in the laundry.  
Nico sat down on his floor, burying his face in his hands. After about an hour of Nico trying not to cry, there was a knock on his door. He picked his head up and looked at the door, saying 'Come in' quietly. Percy entered the room silently, then perching on the floor next to Nico.  
"Are you okay?" he asked, looking at the Italian. "I didn't see any-,"  
"That doesn't matter," he whispered, "Just make me some dinner. I'll be out soon." he said, smiling weakly. Percy nodded grudgingly and gave Nico a quick side hug before standing up.


	4. Date

Nico left his room a bit later, smiling slightly at the smell of cooking meat. Usually, he wasn't big on steak, but now it seemed like the one thing he was craving. As he entered the kitchen, Percy turned his head to look over his shoulder. He was wearing Nico's old apron, which by the way, was too small for the tall man. Nico held back a giggle as he moved to stand by his side.  
"You a big steak fan?" he asked, looking over Percy's bare arms, due him having pulled up his sleeves. The steak was cooking on a pan on the stove, which confused Nico, but he said nothing about it.  
Percy smiled his lazy smile, "Kind of. My dad really liked it and it was something I used to make for my girlfriend. . ." Nico zoned out after he said the word girlfriend, biting his lip and looking down at the sizzling steak. Was Percy straight, and that's why he 'didn't see anything' because guys' rears weren't something he was interested in? Was he just being nice and trying to make sure he wasn't super upset? Any straight guy with a good heart would make sure their friend wasn't sad, but Nico had hoped. . . well, he had _hoped_ Percy had seen something, which is why he was crying.  
He was ashamed of himself, because he felt as though he was taking advantage of the fact that Percy would be in his apartment a lot after he'd taken showers. Nico was snapped back into focus as Percy nudged him,  
"You okay, Neeks?" he asked, pressing the steak down and flipping it over.  
" _Don't_ call me that," Nico growled, "Is the food almost done?" he asked, avoiding the question. He was unusually close to Percy as he watched him cook, savoring the warmth the fit boy was radiating. He almost leaned against him, before jolting back in place.  
Percy studied the steak, "Yeah. Get me a plate big enough for this." he demanded, though his voice was as soft as it normally was. Nico was frowning slightly as he did as he was told, setting the plate down next to the stove. Percy pressed it down with the spatula one more time before transferring it to the plate. He gracefully slid around Nico, grabbing a knife and cutting the steak down the middle.  
"Pick your half," he said, leaning against the counter. Nico bit his lip and took the smaller half, moving it onto his own plate. The slight wet sound it made caused Nico to cringe, but he moved out of the way so Percy could grab the other plate and dig in. Nico got them both forks, slowly handing one to Percy. The older boy smiled and thanked him, walking to the living room and sitting down on the couch. Nico watched him curiously as he relaxed onto the couch, taking his sweatshirt off and putting it over his lap as a napkin.  
Nico smiled and walked out, sitting next to him. "You know, you're a really good guy." he admitted.  
Percy smiled widely at the sight of Nico's rare smile, "Thank you. You're pretty slightly tolerable," he teased, nudging him slightly. Nico bit back a bigger smiled and took a bite of the food. He couldn't help the small noise of delight that left his lips, since he hadn't had quality, real food for a long time.  
Percy looked at him with wide eyes, "What was _that_?" he laughed, taking more bites of his own piece of the steak. Nico blushed darkly,  
"I haven't had real meat in so long." he explained, "I would usually just buy fast food or stop at restaurants with cheap steak. . ."  
Percy gasped dramatically and held a hand to his chest in mock surprise, "No," he said breathily.  
Nico laughed, "Yeah."  
Percy scoffed, "You're insane. Absolutely insane. I'm cooking every meal for you now."  
"I'm okay with that," Nico snorted, "I don't like doing work anyways." he said, taking a bite of the kind-of pink steak, letting the delectable juices sink into his tongue. He hummed contently, chewing the piece and swallowing it. "God, you're an amazing cook."  
"Why, thank you." Percy grinned lopsidedly, eating the last bit of steak he had. "You know, if you really like my food, I can't take you out to a restaurant. What people want at home dinner-dates?"  
Nico nearly choked on his steak, swallowing it quickly. "Did you just- are you- _date?_ "  
Percy's eyes widened, "I, um." he looked away, his eyes obviously wandering to the clock. "I should go to bed. Yeah, that's why I'm going to my room. Yep."  
As Percy stood up, Nico grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down. "Take me to the movies."  
"Wh-What?" Percy spluttered, his green eyes wide and his cheeks flushed.  
"Treat me to dinner at home, then take me to see Pheonix Forgotten. I heard it's terrifying, and I like horror movies. Take me."  
"O-Okay," he nodded, his face and ears bright red. Nico let go of his wrist and relaxed into the couch, taking another bite. He could feel Percy's intense gaze on him as he finished his food, standing up and grabbing both of their dishes,  
"Night, Perseus." Nico winked at him, grinning triumphantly when his blush darkened.


	5. Kisses

When Nico woke up the next morning, he made sure to wear some actually decent looking clothes. Now, he didn't want Percy to see him in his sloppy state, so he put on black skinny jeans and a grey button-up shirt. As he walked out of his bedroom he spotted Percy in the kitchen. He approached him silently and stood next to him, looking down at the french toast he was making.  
"More of my favorites?" Nico inquired, leaning against the counter next to Percy. The other man smiled,  
"Guess so. What other food do you like?" he asked, looking over at him. His hair was messy as he obviously hadn't brushed it that morning, and his shirt had dried drool on it, causing Nico to have to hold back a slight gag.  
"Uh, chicken nuggets. Strawberries, lots of stuff, I guess." Nico tried, having to put in an effort to just reach forward and pat his fluffy hair down.  
"Well, I'm taking you to the store later and blowing money on you," he smirked, "Pick whatever food you want, as long as it's not crap-tons of candy." he said, nudging him in the side.  
Nico smiled, "Okay. Make sure not to spend too much. I _do_ need rent money from you at the end of the month." he laughed, "Your shirt has drool on it," he added as he turned and walked out of the kitchen.  
Percy squealed and Nico heard the water running as he sat down on the couch, feeling slightly victorious. After another five minutes, Percy sat down next to him and handed him a plate of french toast, taking a bite of his own. Nico thanked him and looked at the food for a moment before taking a bite. Once again, he was in awe of Percy's cooking, but he didn't say anything this time. He grabbed the remote and turned the television on, glancing over at Percy.  
"Hey, Percy?" he asked, flipping through the channels.  
"Hmm?" the green-eyed boy asked, looking up from his food.  
"What type of stuff do you like doing?" Nico asked, turning on the couch to look at him. He was genuinely interested in what Percy would do on his free time, so he might be able to entertain him on days they didn't work.  
Percy pursed his lips, "I like swimming. A lot. Anything that has to do with me being around water-,"  
"Ah, I'll just make you wash all the dishes."  
He glowered at him, "I like board games, but video games are stupid and I just don't understand," his voice turned to whine. Nico giggled and leaned back against the couch, setting down his empty plate and looking over at Percy.  
Percy grinned back at him and sat his plate down as well, "Shall we go see if there are any public pools nearby?"  
"Don't you have work today?" Nico asked, furrowing his eyebrows.  
"Yep. Do you have a laptop I can use google maps on?" Percy said innocently.  
"You need to go to work!" he gaped.  
Percy frowned, "I don't think I do. I think Annie's got my shift covered." he said, grabbing their dishes and standing up. "Whenever I don't show up, she always forgives me and covers for me. She's a good friend, even though we had a really brutal break up." he sat the dishes in the sink.  
"Can I hear the story?" Nico asked, resting his chin on the back of the couch to watch him. Percy was smiling as he nodded, coming back to sit next to him.  
"So, it was bad because we'd been best friends since we were twelve, and dating since we were sixteen. Our anniversary was my birthday, which I didn't think'd be a burden, but it mostly definitely was when we broke up. My birthday wasn't a very happy day," he pouted, "Anyways, we broke up when I came out to her as gay. Honestly, she was so upset about it but like, two days later she said she called it and forgave me. But we'd been dating for four years before I realized that I totally wasn't romantically interested in her anymore and stuff. I might not even be gay but I definitely haven't had feelings for a girl since we broke up." Percy bit his lip, "It's weird honestly, because sometimes we just talk about what we could have had, even though it was years ago that we broke up."  
Nico was staring at him, "That must have sucked for her. I've never been through a breakup but my boyfriend isn't my boyfriend anymore." he said, a small smile on his lips. Percy was watching him carefully, "He died in a car accident last year. He was that one person, you know? But I mean, when someone dies they die, I know that better than anyone." he looked up at the ceiling, "I just find it weird how the best people die in the worst ways. Like, I get a car accident isn't really a painful death because in his case you die pretty immediately. I just think being able to tell everyone you love them and getting to say a real goodbye is what everyone deserves."  
Percy smiled slightly, "I wish I didn't know all the loss I did. I could put so many names out there, because I remember them all." he hummed, hands resting in his lap. "Life is pretty terrible until you realize how much it meant to people that don't have it anymore. I used to be suicidal, but I hurt so many people in the process because they had family who'd died and they just couldn't believe I'd want to take my own life. That I'd purposely hurt them. I think the thing that people don't understand there, though, is that suicidal people are the ones who think their deaths won't hurt anyone. That hurting people seems impossible, and that if they were gone, they'd stop hurting people. If they just got it over with, people wouldn't be in pain. They just don't understand the proposition of them killing themselves is what causes them pain."  
Nico glanced over at him,"Are you crying?"  
"I don't know."  
Nico just scooted closer to him and pressed his forehead into his shoulder, letting out a breath when he felt Percy's warm head on top of his. "You still owe me a date, Jackson." he said softly, looking up at him slightly.  
"Lunch. I'll take you to Subway, and we can shove the subs into my man purse, sneaking it into the movie theater." Percy whispered, "We can break the rules of bringing our own food, and eat our subs while watching the movie. Then, we can walk back, because cars are overrated in New York, but we'd take the back way so I can just be alone with you for longer, outside and in the fresh space. I can kiss you in front of the water, because it's sappy and cliche, and just hope you'll kiss me back because I'm me," he let out a breathy laugh, before picking his head up and looking down at Nico. "I don't think you understand how damn beautiful you are," he breathed.  
Nico surged forward and connected their lips, his hands on either side of Percy's face.


	6. Lube

Nico couldn't believe that he'd just kissed Percy Jackson. He also couldn't believe He was _kissing him back._ Percy's lips were hot against his own, making him melt. He could feel each little line on the plush pink flesh, as well as every muscle as his hands slid down the raven-haired boy's lithe body. He felt Percy's warm hands on his waist as he was slowly laid down. The couch squished in every way they needed it to in order to have the larger boy on top of Nico.

When they pulled away for breath, it only lasted for a moment. Their desperate lips re-attached to each other. Percy's hands slid up under Nico's shirt, his fingers running across the smooth porcelain skin. His stomach tossed at the feeling of the older boy's touch on his sides, bringing his shirt up over his head.

Nico panted desperately when Percy kissed down his cheek and to his jaw. Their chests were pressed together and Their bodies burned together. Nico arched up as soon as Percy's lips took in his nipple, sucking the sensitive and perky skin. Nico shoved his fingers into Percy's hair, holding him in place. His warm tongue swirled around his nipple as he undid Nico's pants.

Nico squirmed and threw his pants off to the side , pulling Percy back up for more kissing. Percy's warm tongue made Nico arch off of the couch, tracing up his sensitive thighs. Before the slightest sound could escape his dry lips, Percy was mouthing at him through his boxers. All words were choked down as he bucked up.

Percy was still fully clothed as he hooked his teeth onto the plaid-blue boxers , teasingly pulling them down his legs. The erection that had been hiding under the fabric soon slapped up against his already sweaty skin. Percy licked around everything _but_ his dick, sucking on his sensitive balls. Nico whined desperately as Percy licked a stripe up the vein on the bottom of his throbbing cock.

The look in Percy's eyes as he took his tip in his mouth made Nico want to orgasm right then and there, but he soon closed his eyes tightly, losing sight of the beautiful man. His hot mouth was a perfectly habitable place for Nico's tip, the wet muscle swirling around it and sweeping up the precum.

Nico moaned lightly, feeling Percy move his head lower. More and more of his desperate penis was being taken in, his hair tangled in the older man's hair. After a few moments of Percy bobbing his head and swallowing around him, he pulled off. He climbed off of the couch, slowly stripping out of his clothes. Nico whined desperately as more of his skin appeared, the pure beauty of his hips and abdomen overwhelming him.

Percy obviously knew what he was doing as he headed to his bedroom, his ass swaying. Nico followed quickly, pouncing on him and falling to the bed with him. Percy had his own agenda as he grabbed lube, dipping his fingers into it. Nico watched, entranced, as Percy's slick fingers circled his puckered hole. After a few, desperate, moments, Percy sank his fingers inside of himself.

Nico groaned as Percy's fingers disappeared inside of his hole, the rim obviously stretching. He stared as his hole was spread, leaving a nice few for Nico. He was obviously exploring every little bit of his insides, getting himself ready for Nico's dick. A couple terrifying minutes later, Percy pulled his four fingers out.

He wiggled his ass as he got on his hands and knees, grabbing the head board. Nico stared at his slick hole, squirting some lube onto his cock. He slicked himself up before lining up to his entrance, his hands resting on Percy's hips. When he pushed in, Percy groaned lowly and pressed back. Nico immediately set a fast pace, slamming into the raven-haired man. The sounds of lube squelching between Nico's dick and Percy's walls were extremely satisfying, as well as the moans that escaped both of them.

Nico fucked his roommate roughly, lifting his hips. He knew as soon as he hit his prostate, seeing the other male's back arch painfully and a loud cry coming from his mouth. He continued abusing that place until he came, his seed filling Percy to the brim. Apparently, the feeling of being filled even more pushed Percy over the edge as he too, came.

Nico pulled out and collapsed next to him, exhausted. Percy was almost immediately curled up to his side, arms wrapping around him.

"That was amazing."

"Fuck yeah."

 ** _FIN_**


	7. AN

p style="text-align: center;"Thank you emsoooo /emmuch for reading. I look forward to making more short stories like this one :3/p  
p style="text-align: center;"If you want to read more of my already published Solangelo and Percabeth works, find me on Wattpad!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"My user there is SnowwBazz :)/p  
p style="text-align: center;"This story was purely to give some lil fluffy pieces over a short span of time. I made it a multi-chapter/p  
p style="text-align: center;"instead of a oneshot because I wanted it to have more spread out time./p  
p style="text-align: center;"I didn't want to have them meet and then fuck in the same chapter, so I spread it out/p  
p style="text-align: center;"and gave people time to look forward to the next chapter so it wasn't all/p  
p style="text-align: center;"given to you immediately./p  
p style="text-align: center;"This was so fun to write, and thank you for being here for the first time I wrote on FFN!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: line-through;"Disclaimer:/span emNeither Percy Jackson or Nico di Angelo belong to me. The only thing/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emthat belongs to me is this plot and the slight personality changes on Nico's behalf./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emHis past was changed and I didn't want him to be seen as the gloomy gus/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emhe is in the books because he has a happier life in this story./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThank You!/strong/p 


End file.
